Nicktoons: Win, Lose, or Die
by nicktoons841
Summary: Nine Nicktoon teams from their own worlds must comepete on a show similair to Surviver, but not. However, one team discover the mysteries behind it...PLEASZ READ! Some flames are allowed and write great reviews, too!
1. Chapter 1: It Came from Where?

Author's Note: I do not own any Nicktoons in this story. Nickelodeon owns them all expect for probably Doug (Disney) and Ren & Stimpy (Spike TV) for just in case (these won't come until later). Anyway, enjoy the story. NO FLAMES PLEASE and write great reviews!

* * *

Chapter 1: It Came from Where?

Our story starts in Retroville, in space. We see an asteroid hurling down to Earth. Meanwhile in Jimmy's lab, he was down there and saw the alert.

"Goddard, come on. We need to stop that asteroid. Although, I don't think it is one."

Goddard barks in agreement as they got into the Strato XL and into space. In space, Jimmy pulls a lever that forces the asteroid to it. The two return back home. They see Carl, Sheen, Cindy, and Libby as they are walking out. The asteroid is next the rocket.

"Neutron, what's that asteroid doing here?" asked Cindy.

"I found it up in space, but I don't think it's really an asteroid." replied Jimmy.

"Oh, no! The game show is happening again!" panicked Carl.

"No! That was destroyed, remember?" said Libby.

"Right."

"Look, the asteroid has some cool writing on it." yelled Sheen.

Jimmy got up close to the asteroid and saw some description in pure English.

_To find out the answer of this riddle, you need to look very high. _

_There you see something come by. _

_It looks like the moon, but not._

_Look deeper, deeper, into your heart._

"What kind of riddle is that? It doesn't even rhyme!" Sheen said.

"Look deep into your heart..." Jimmy thought.

Meanwhile in a place called Dimmsdale, Timmy had in his tree house the same asteroid that looked like in Retroville. The asteroid had the same writing, too.

"Wow, at least we know that whoever wrote this knows English." said Wanda.

"Yeah, but it doesn't even rhyme!" Cosmo said like Sheen.

"Look into your heart, why does that sound so familiar?" Timmy questioned.

"Because of your new game," Wanda poofed up a video game in her hand. "Chin-dom Hearts."

(a/n: Chin-dom Hearts is a parody of Kingdom Hearts, and is a Chimson Chin video game I made up.)

"Yeah, I didn't get to play with it yet. However, there's something about this so familiar, but who cares?" Timmy said at the end stupidly. "Let's go inside our bedroom and play, Bowl-Tag!"

"Sounds good to me!" Cosmo stupidly said.

Wanda sighs as Cosmo and her poofed into the fishbowl and played tag. Cut to another place called Bikini Bottom, and SpongeBob and Patrick were jellyfishing in Jellyfish Fields.

"I'm gonna catch more jellies than you!" teased SpongeBob.

"Not if I do first!" Patrick laughed.

Suddenly, an the same asteroid landed right in front of them.

"What's that!" Patrick scared.

"Don't worry, Pat. I bet there's something for all of this." said SpongeBob.

"Go touch it."

SpongeBob went near the asteroid and touched it (like in Frankendoodle).

"It's safe to me. Hey, look! It has some writing on it!"

"Cool! Let's bring it to Sandy's."

"Great idea, Patrick."

The two boys rush over to Sandy's and she scans the asteroid with an invention.

"Well, boys. This is an asteroid...I think." Sandy said in a Southern like accent.

"What does that mean?" SpongeBob asked.

"I don't know. The asteroid I say does have some writing. Heart, up in the sky. However I don't know what that means."

"Do you think it came from outer space?" Patrick said. Sandy and SpongeBob looked at him like crazy.

"Patrick, don't you remember last time we accused Bikini Bottom as aliens?"

"No."

"Well, just to be safe." Sandy pushes a button that makes a shield around the asteroid. "No one should know about this, got it?"

"Yes, Sandy." SpongeBob and Patrick said.

Meanwhile in Amity Park, Danny, Tucker, and Sam found the same asteroid thingy, etc., etc., etc.

"Man, where do you think this came from, Danny?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know, but something tells me this wasn't from the ghost zone."

"So, where do you think it came from, space?"

"Oh, please." Sam interrupted. "Aliens couldn't have sent this. Everyone knows they don't exist."

"Um, well. I wouldn't say about that." Danny nervous.

"Why? Wait, do you believe in them?"

"Um, well, you see I..."

"Does anyone know what this riddle means?" said Tucker.

"No!" snapped Sam.

"You know, I do wonder what the riddle means...and where did the asteroid come from?" questioned Danny.

Yes, every single other Nicktoon universe from Bluffington to the X's world got the same asteroid, with the same writing.

_To find out the answer of this riddle, you need to look very high._

_There you see something come by._

_Looks like the moon, but not. _

_Look deeper, deeper, into your heart._

What does it mean? Where did the asteroids come from? Meanwhile, in an unknown place.

"Have the asteroids been sent to every world?" asked a voice.

"Yes, the games are ready." replied another.

"Excellent."

We hear the voice laughing evilly as to no one else what's going on.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter is short! I'll update soon on this and my other stories! I promise! NO FLAMES PLEASE and great reviews. I HATE FLAMES! 


	2. Chapter 2: Abducted

Author's Note: I do not own any Nicktoons in this story including Doug and Ren & Stimpy. I only own the game show and the characters of it. NO FLAMES PLEASE and keep up with the reviews! That I like!

* * *

Chapter 2: Abducted

In Retroville, Jimmy tried every night to figure out the riddle, although his friends really didn't care. He sat on his bed and looked at the stars with a telescope.

"I wonder what that riddle means." Jimmy said to himself.

Suddenly, he saw something in the sky. It looked a...a...portal. But Jimmy was just having a bad moment, however how much wrong he was. This portal, and many others, linked to other worlds. But many few saw this portal because, there was no time. The portal was pink with a little blue, just like all the others. You had to be unique to see it. The next day, Jimmy told what he saw last night, making sure.

"So, you saw this portal that was pink and blue?" said Cindy.

"Yes." replied Jimmy.

"Wow, this is like on Ultralord, episode 101. 'The Portal from Nowhere'." said Sheen.

"Right." Libby sarcastically.

"What are you gonna do, Jimmy?"

"I don't know." he said. "I'm gonna go up into the sky at night and find it."

"Wait a minute, the riddle said that '_You need to look very high_' or something like that." said Sheen.

"And I did. Guys, we're going on a mission."

"What? Are you crazy!" said Cindy. "Just because you seemed to witness a portal doesn't mean I'm going! So, there is no way that I'm going on some mission, just to prove Jimmy's incident!" We cut to the next scene, where it is night time and the five are in Jimmy's backyard, with Cindy in the same position. "I can't believe I'm going on some mission just to prove Jimmy's incident!"

"But it sounds awesome!" Sheen stupidly.

"Come on, you guys, there's not that much time." Jimmy said.

The five got into a much bigger rocket, without Goddard with them. In a few minutes, they were now up in space, safe.

"OK, Nerdtron! We have been up here for about two minutes and I don't see any portal!"

"Cindy, just trust me on this, okay?" Jimmy softly.

"Sure, whatever."

"Hey, what's that shiny thing over there?" Sheen pointing.

"That's the moon." Libby said.

"Oh, yeah."

Suddenly, everyone saw the portal which was behind the moon. Jimmy drove over and saw it more upclose.

"Wow, there really is a portal." Cindy surprised.

"What can I say? After all, I am a genius." Jimmy joked.

"Ha, ha, very funny."

"But how did that happen?" asked Sheen.

"Maybe someone is watching us from above!" Carl panicked.

"Carl, don't be silly. We battled aliens before, and nothing bad happened to us."

"Yeah, it did."

"Hey, at least we're still alive!"

"Guys, guys. Since Jimmy was right, we can all go home now." Libby said.

"Yeah, so bring us back, Geek-brain!" Cindy snapped at Jimmy.

Then, something controlled Jimmy. Like a trance. It was telling him to go into the portal.

"Nerdtron? Aren't you listening?" Cindy waved her hand over Jimmy's face. "Hello? Anyone home?"

He drove into the portal and at fast speed. The rest were panicking. Suddenly, Jimmy woke from the trance.

"What's going on?"

"Ahh! Jimmy! Look out for that portal!" Sheen yelled.

But it was too late. Jimmy couldn't stop the controls so the five got sucked in. We cut to a scene where everything is dark and black until a light goes on, with Jimmy and the rest safe, but with no rocket.

"Ugh, what happened back there?" Libby asked.

"Nice going, Freak-Brain!" Cindy snapped again at Jimmy. "You drove into that portal on purpose!"

"Hey, I didn't do anything! Maybe I was in a trance!"

"You still could have snapped out of it in time!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

The two kept on arguing while the three looked scared, bored, and annoyed. Everything stopped until they heard a familiar voice. Three, really.

"Uh, guys? What happened?" questioned the first.

"Well, you did make us go into that portal in the first place!" snapped the second.

"Yeah, can we do that again?" the third voice said stupidly.

"Timmy? Timmy Turner? Is that you?" Jimmy said.

"Cosmo? Wanda?" Cindy said, too.

"Jimmy? Cindy?" asked the first voice.

Suddenly, many other voices were heard that were not familiar to the rest.

"Oh, what hit me?" a fourth one questioned.

"Who said that, dude?" another one said.

"All right, who's there! I'm not afraid!" the sixth one shouted.

"Man, you guys are louder than my cousin's dad." a seventh mumbled.

"Where are the lights in this place?" the eighth said.

"Will you stop with all the questions? QUESTIONS!" the last one yelled and said to himself, "Stupid humans."

All the lights went on after that showing nine teams. Jimmy's, Timmy's, SpongeBob's, Otto's, Tommy's, Arnold's, Danny's, Jenny's, and Zim's. All of the people got confused and scared when they saw the other teams. One boy accused someone saying, "Look! Real fairies!". Everything stopped on a voice was heard, offscreen.

"I want to welcome you all to my place. Which is called, 'Unive-Surviver!' welcome again!" the voice chuckles as he comes out. The guy was lifting off the floor wearing a red tux with black pants. His face can be barely seen.

Jimmy was surprised as to what's going on here.

"A game show...with Timmy Turner?" he thought.

* * *

That's my second chapter! Sorry if these are short, but there will be longer chapters sooner in the story, I promise! NO FLAMES PLEASE and write great reviews! Keep it on coming! 


	3. Chapter 3: The New Game

Author's Note: I do not own any Nicktoons in this story, just the game show. NO FLAMES PLEASE and keep up with great reviews!

* * *

Chapter 3: The New Game

Everyone was shocked where they were. Some of them looked at others and got scared. The others thought they were in costume. Then, a few more lights appeared and showed an audience full of animals, in-humans, and kids clapping. They stopped, but one called Waffle didn't.

"Wah-hoo! Yeah, this is gonna rock, yeah!"

"Waffle!" His brother, Mr. Blik slapped at him.

Cutting back to the man. "You can all call me, Mr. Sin. But don't let the name confuse you."

"Why are we here?" Angelica snapped.

"You're all here for a reason. You got the same message as the audience did. The nine teams of you are on a reality game show, never heard of before."

They mumbled into what's happening.

"As you know, this is a new real reality show. You've been chosen to participate in here."

"And what happens if we don't want to be in this game?" raised Jimmy's hand.

"You see, the winners get a brand new car," a woman pulled up a curtain and showed a car. "Yes, the brand new, Mobil-360. Filled up with 7 seats and a relaxing tune. And if you lose, you're gonna die."

"What!" Everyone said.

The same woman pulled up another curtain, but under it was a board with a knife on top. The woman putted out a fake doll and pulled a rope, which let go of the knife and chopped off the fake head.

"Oh, no you don't! There is no way we're playing if the losers are gonna die!" Tommy yelled.

"OK, then, all of you will die now."

"No!" the teams quickly screamed.

"Now, I'll place you into teams. The rules are is when I split you up, you can't commutate with your old friends. Or else..." Mr. Sin makes a screech sound as he puts his finger, swiping it in front of his neck.

"Fine, my friends and I will do it." Jimmy said sadly.

"Mine too." Timmy said too.

The rest agreed as they came to Mr. Sin for the picking.

"Now, for the first team is Jimmy Neutron," he walked over to where Mr. Sin pointed. "The next is Timmy Turner," Timmy came up next to him. "SpongeBob Squarepants," a square sponge came up that was wearing brown pants and a white shirt (hard to make out) came up near Timmy and Jimmy which none of them knew. The sponge just sat there. "Otto Rocket," a kid with dark red hair and tan came up. He seemed to be the extreme type. "Tommy Pickles," another 10 year old came, but with purple hair. "Arnold," a football headed came up to the five and looked a year younger than ten. "Danny Fenton," a 14 year old came up with a white T-shirt and black hair walked up, too. "Jenny Wakeman," another teenager came up, only it was a robot and seemed to be much taller than the boys. "and finally, Zim." the last kid had green skin and had a future like backpack and was mumbling something to himself. "That's team one. The rest of you, come with me. Mr. Sin put the characters into different teams (here's a list).

Team 1: Jimmy, Timmy, SpongeBob, Otto, Tommy, Arnold, Danny, Jenny, and Zim

Team 2: Cindy, Wanda, Sandy, Reggie, Angelica, Kimi, Sam, Gaz, Helga,

Team 3: Sheen, Cosmo, Patrick, Twister, Phil, Gir, Harold, Tuck, Tucker

Team 4: Libby, Carl, Dib, Squidward, Sam (from RP), Gerald, Susie, Lil, Chuckie, Brad, Sheldon

Mr. Sin gave the new teams a few minutes to comprise (or close at least) and the TV show cut to the commercials. The kids thought it was strange. Some had crushes and surprised that some sounded like each other or had the same name. It was kinda new to all of them, I'll say. After that, Mr. Sin blew a whistle that stopped everyone talking and back on the air.

"Welcome back to 'Unive-Surviver'!" he said to the camera. "If you were wondering what was happening, the kids got into teams and now for names! For team one, it's Team Nick, for team two, it's Team Mean-Girlz, for team three, it's Team Idiot, and last for team four, it is Team Other."

"You changed out team names?" Timmy asked.

"Be quiet!" Mr. Sir snapped and whispered back. "Now, to start the game!"

Every team got sent automatically into a place. We cut to Team Nick (we'll cut to them mostly) as they are on an island. Mr. Sin appears as well.

"Welcome to the island, survival area 1," he explained to the team. "The rules are here is that you need to survive on this side of the island for one day. The other team is on the other side, but I'm not telling who. You must gather food, water, and other important things. At sunset, you'll face the other team in a match. The most important thing is to stick together."

Mr. Sin leaves the island as Team Nick knows what to do.

"Now what?" Timmy asked.

Then, everyone hears Otto and SpongeBob arguing about something.

"This is gonna be a long day." Jimmy thought.

"You can say that again." Danny thought too, which Jimmy was kinda shocked.

* * *

Sorry if this is short, too! NO FLAMES PLEASE and write great reviews! Next chapter, Day 1. 


	4. Chapter 4: Day 1

Author's Note: I own nothing in this story but for the game show and its characters who host. Some flames are expected, just SOME! Like these good ones:

Catboy 4: Interesting story. I anticipate more chapters very soon.

Darkness king of stuff: hey I can change you with plagiarisms of ideas!

Rureadykids: Good so far. I can't wait for the next part! Well...then again I have all the time in the world. I can wait.

* * *

Chapter 4: Day 1

We cut to Team Mean Girlz, where Sam and Angelica are arguing too about something on the opposite side of the island. Gaz is in the corner (no one decided to bother her), playing her game. Cindy and Sandy were betting on how long Sam and Angelica were gonna fight. Reggie and Kimi were talking about how much they have in common, and Wanda and Helga were just watching everyone in disgust. Until, Wanda couldn't take it anymore.

"That's it! I can't take it! We have been on this island for only 4 minutes, and nothing!"

"You said it, sister." Helga agreed flatly.

"Yeah, I mean, we're girls!We can do much better than Team Idiot if they're on the other side of this island!"

"The flying pink-haired girl is right!" Angelica said.

"It's Wanda. And I'm a computer program?" lying who she was.

"Whatever."

"So, who's gonna be the leader?" Kimi asked.

"I say me!" said Cindy.

"You," laughed Angelica. Cindy walked up to her seriously and she stopped laughing.

"Listen here, sister! If we are gonna get out of this dream or something, then we have to choose me! I have been in many of these situations before and I _don't_ plan to lose! Got that?" Cindy sounding like a general in the army. Angelica squinted back and said nothing.

"Well, I defiantly agree with Cindy here!" Sandy said in her southern accent.

"Are you kidding? She sounds like you! On the other hand, everyone knows _that_." Reggie said to her.

"Now, Sandy and Kimi, you find some food, Sam and Helga will find some supplies. Wanda, you'll be my sidekick at all times, and finally, Angelica and Reggie will find some water. Got it," Cindy commanded. Everyone nodded "Yes". "Great, now let's start finding!"

"Um, sorry to interrupt you Cindy..." Sam started.

"That's _Leader_ Cindy to you." Cindy interrupted.

"...Right, what about her?" Sam pointing to Gaz. Cindy came up to her and said, "Will you be fine."

"Sure," replied Gaz. "If you need me, I'll be right here. Now, go away, you're blocking my view."

"Hey, I thought there weren't supposed to be any electronics! It's the rules! So, why does Gaz have her video game?" said Angelica, very suspicious.

"Because, I need to play." Gaz said and gave a look at Angelica in a scary way. She turned back and the girls did as what they were told to. Cut to Team Idiot who are out in the jungle...

"We're all doomed! How long have we been out here! Need water!" yelled Patrick.

"Dude, we have only been out here for 3 minutes!" snapped Twister to him.

"Well, maybe I wouldn't be starving if I _ate_ something!"

"Hey, this reminds me of Ultralord episode 27: Survival in the Jungle," Sheen said. "If we find some coconuts and fresh water, we can totally be fine."

"You know, that must have been the most smartest idea I've ever heard." complimented Cosmo.

"Yeah, let's find ourselves some bugs!" shouted Phil.

So, (amazingly), Team Idiot got to work with finding food. Eventually, they found coconuts and fresh water. Meanwhile with the last team, Team Other, they are already ahead. They were relaxing after they ate and drank, and still thought they were in a dream, like everyone else.

Squidward was relaxing on his tan. "_Yep, it feels nice without SpongeBoob and his other annoying friend_." thought him. Then, Gerald walks up to him. "What?"

"Nothing, you just better take that costume off when we get back." said Gerald.

"I'm not wearing anything!" snapped Squidward loudly.

"Hey, don't have a cow!" Gerald leaves the scene as Squidward grumbles.

Meanwhile while they were on the other side of the jungle, Carl, Chuckie, and Sam were looking at each other.

"You know, it's kinda weird that we're all..." Chuckie started.

"Uh, look like each other?" Sam said trying to finish the sentence.

"Um..." Carl looked worried. Then, Libby walks up to them.

"You mean you guys are weak, look alike, and smell?" said Libby.

"Hey, we don't smell!" yelled Carl. "Do we?"

"Come on, y'all, get better get back to camp."

"So, it's only 3 minutes from here." said Chuckie.

"Whatever." Libby walks away from them. And when Carl, Chuckie, and Sam come back, they look tired, stung by mosquitoes, and covered with dirt.

"How long how you three been out there?" asked Brad.

"Three minutes." Carl answered, and the three fell down.

Now, we cut to the audience (yes, we cut here, too) and to Gordon, Waffle, and Mr. Blik sitting next to each other.

Blik laughs at them. "Man, what a bunch of suckers!"

"Blik, that's not very nice," said Gordon. "If you were on a reality game show, what would _you_ do?"

"Well, I'm not! And who cares?"

"Actually, we're the audience. Doesn't that count if we're in here?" asked Waffle.

"No, you idiot! Just like...um, Team Idiot!" Blik snapped and slapped Waffle again. Everyone from the audience shushed him.

Back to Team Nick, and they got nothing accomplished. Otto and SpongeBob are still arguing, but when Arnold came in to stop, it just made it worse and put him in the fight.

Danny shouted, "This is it! The other teams had probably ahead of us right now! And do you want to know why!"

"Because we're not working together and everyone is fighting. Well, some of us are." said Tommy.

"Exactly!"

"Yeah, you two make a point." said Jenny.

"And they're right! Team, huddle up," Jimmy leaded, and everyone listened. Mostly because they wanted to win. "Now look, I know I might be short, but I have the I.Q. Of 210. Now, if you don't believe me, I'll prove it."

"On second thought, you don't really have to prove it, right?" said Otto.

"No, I guess. Now look, Timmy and Tommy, you find the food, SpongeBob and Arnold will find some water, Otto and Zim ill be on lookout, and Danny and Jenny will stay right here and set everything up."

"You're not serious, Earth-Geek?" said Zim. "I _insist_ of me being leader!"

"Too late! I'm leader, and I'm gonna lead right!"

"No, me!"

"Will you two be quiet before we start another fight!" Timmy yelled and everyone looked at him. "Sorry."

So, everyone had to do what they were told and decided. Jimmy was team leader of Team Nick, Cindy was team leader of Team Mean Girlz, Sheen was team leader of Team Idiot, and...well, there wasn't really a leader for Team Other I can think of now, but they're doing good already. The four teams were doing their best, and had did everything they can. It was now sunset, and ready for the challenges! Mr. Sin does first Team Nick vs. Team Mean Girlz. The two teams arrive in the middle of the island, the event set up.

"_I have to fight against football-head?_" thought Helga, "_Criminy_! _And yet, it feels good to beat the crap outta him, whatever we're doing."_

"Now, the rules are very simple. This game that we're doing is a scavenger hunt," Mr. Sin, starting to explain what to do. "I'm gonna give you both the same list for the hunt. The winner who has most of the stuff by 7:00pm, wins. The losers, will have to sleep with nothing! Got it?" Mr. Sin gave Jimmy and Cindy the list of things to find. Then, the two were looking at each other face to face angrily and so were the rest of the teams. "So, have fun."

The teams searched out for the stuff. Timmy of Team Nick found a necklace that had the letter "I", and Sam of Team Mean Girlz found found another necklace that had a letter too, only it said "O". It was now 7:00, ready to round things up. Mr. Sin blew a horn and everyone came back. He counted up the things.

"Well, this is very close, but...Team Nick wins!" Mr. Sin announced. Team Nick cheered and the other team groaned.

"Hey, do we keep whatever we found?" asked Timmy, as he held up the necklace he found.

"No!" Mr. Sin snapped and Timmy frowned. "I mean, since I had these for a long time, I should have them back. For the other teams' challenge." Everyone gave back the stuff, which turned out to be necklaces, silver necklaces that seemed to spell something, but no one knew. With Team Idiot vs. Team Other, they found the same necklaces. And Team Other won the challenge, too. After the challenges, Mr. Sin started to laugh evilly that night. End of Day 1.

* * *

Sorry if this took me long for you, and probably a bit crappy! SOME FLAMES PLEASE and write reviews, please! I like reviews! Chapter 5: Special Powers, up next! P.S., I'm only gonna update from now on at least two different stories a week! 


	5. Chapter 5: Special Powers

Author's Note: I do not own any Nicktoons in this story. They belong all to Nickelodeon. I really want those reviews too and not in a bad way...well, maybe a little bit. SOME FLAMES PLEASE and I'll keep it nice and simple. Here's Chapter 5!

* * *

Chapter 5: Special Powers

It was Day 2. Team Nick and Team Other had to rotate into a desert, while Team Idiot and Mean Girlz rotated into the cold tundra. Team Nick was in 1st place, followed by Team Other as second, Team Girlz in 3rd place and Team Idiot last. We cut to Team Nick was they are hot and sweating. SpongeBob, Jenny and Zim were roasting hot (literary).

"Man, this stinks and reeks! I can't believe we have to be in the desert." said Otto.

"Come on," said Arnold trying to cheer everyone up. "At least we're not completely dieing.

"Yeah, we're alive!" cheerfully SpongeBob said.

"Yeah, yeah. If you Earth-Worms need me, I'll be right over there" said Zim pointing his finger into another direction. He walked though and got sand in his eyes. "AAAHHHH! I'M BLIND!"

"Dude, just...never mind." yelled Otto.

Everyone was staring to death until Jimmy found some water in the cactus. Jenny squished out the water knowing that she couldn't be hurt by the pricks on the cactus. The Team was drinking up when Jimmy spotted Zim near by. Since he didn't know why he was taking so long, Jimmy went to where Zim was. Without being heard, Jimmy saw Zim with one the necklaces from the scavenger hunt from yesterday. It was a silver necklace that said "N" on it.

"Zim has a necklace from yesterday! But how? I can't believe he stole it!" Jimmy said angrily.

But he whispered too loud and Zim heard him.

"Why are you here pitiful fudgehead!" snapped Zim. "Don't look at this!"

"Look, I know you stole the necklace. So give it back!"

"Why should I? You're all gonna get us all disqualified!"

"Why did you take that necklace anyway, Zim?"

Zim didn't answer back. "Why!" Jimmy said in a angry tone. Zim didn't answer again so Jimmy grabbed the necklace from Zim, but he took it back. It was tug-a-war with the necklace. Then, it landed on Jimmy's neck.

"Just great! Fine, I'll take it off." Jimmy tried to take the necklace off, but couldn't. No matter how hard he tried, Jimmy urged to take off the necklace, but it wouldn't come off. Also, Zim's laughing was not helping. "You're not helping."

"I don't care."

Jimmy scoffs. "Whatever." He tugged in the necklace into the inside of his shirt and the two went back to the campsite.

"Hey, what took you guys so long?" asked Timmy.

"Long story. I don't want to talk about it." Jimmy said in a serious tone. "If you need me, I'll be in the shade." Jimmy walked toward the biggest shade he can find, after all, the team were out in the desert.

"Wow, what's up with him?" asked Tommy.

"Probably nothing." Zim lied. The rest went with what he said, however, Timmy wasn't too sure if he was telling the truth. He knew Jimmy since he wished into his world about three times.

"Right. Want come water?" SpongeBob asked, and some of it went onto Zim's skin. It desloved a part of his skin and Zim was running around in circles and screaming aloud.

"There goes the neighborhood." Danny said. Jenny agreed with a "Yep."

We cut to Team Mean Girlz, who are in a igloo and built a fire. Sandy slept since she thought of his as hibernating, it was cold after all. The other ignored her as Cindy was thinking of a plan of how to survive.

"So, what's the plan?" Angelica said snapping out what Cindy was thinking about.

"I didn't think of it yet!" snapped Cindy.

"Hmm, maybe we need to start from scratch." said Kimi. "We need to hunt some food down like fish, and find the neat polar bears before they are all gone."

"How you you know all that?" asked Wanda.

"Internet."

"As always..." Wanda mumbled to herself.

"Well, I'm not hunting down anything because, I'm a vegetarian." said Sam.

"And what are you gonna eat? Leaves?" mockingly Angelica.

"Actually, yes." Sam said in a matter of fact. She pulls out a bag full of healthy leaves from her pocket and starts eating them.

"Eww."

"That sounds like a neat plan Kimi. Come on the rest, let's go!"

"Thanks!" Kimi said.

Cindy, Helga, Kimi, Reggie and Wanda went out of their way and found some fish and saw the neat polar bears on the way. They returned back inside the igloo with the fish. Wanda cooked it up with her wand.

"Wait, before we start eating, don't you think we shouldn't?" asked Cindy.

"Huh?" the rest replied.

"I think we shouldn't. You those other animals that were sea creatures. And since this is _not_ a dream, I say we shouldn't eat them."

"Fight the power!" Sam yelled, interupting. Everyone just stared at her. "Sorry." And went back to eating.

"On second thought, I'm not in the mood for fish right now." said Kimi, gagging.

The girls agreed and Wanda poofed the fish away.

"Now what are we gonna eat?" said Helga.

They turned to Sam with the leaves.

"Oh no, that's where I cross the line! I am not gonna eat leaves in the frozen tundra!" said Angelica. "Where did Sam get those anyway?"

"The store?" Sam replied. The girls had to eat the leaves, and did. Angelica took one bite out of it and said, "Mmm, this is excellent?. Is there any more?" Sam took out another bagful and the girls ate for leaves as food, not your ordinary food in the cold.

With Team Idiot, Sheen, Patrick and Cosmo were looking at each other blankly until Twister interupts them.

"Hey, are you guys OK?" he said.

"Can't you see I'm busy!" snapped Sheen.

"Hey, I was just asking."

"Sorry. So, how long have we been out here?"

"Yeah, we got the food..." said Patrick.

"We got the snowballs...Hey we got the snowballs! Let's have a snowball fight!" said Cosmo.

"I don't know. Should we be working than having snowball fights?" asked Twist.

"Come on, who cares about _work_?" said Sheen.

"Yeah," agreed Patrick. "Who was I talking to?"

"I'm bored already." said Cosmo.

"You guys are right. What was I thinking? Wait a minute, I'm not supposed to think at all," stupidly Twister. "Hey Phil, Gir, Harold, Tuck, and Tucker! We're gonna have a snowball fight!" he yelled, and the other five came rushing over after hearing the words "snowball fight".

"Are you sure it's safe?" asked Phil.

"Who cares? Let's play!" Tuck said eagerly.

"I hope my technology doesn't get ruined!" whined Tucker.

"Ha ha! What a dork!" laughed Harold until Phil nudges him.

"I'm in a higher grade than you..." whispered Phil.

"You win this round." whispered Harold back.

"I got the snowballs! Let's play!" said Cosmo.

Team Idiot played the snowball fight all throughout the day. For food, they had to eat the snowballs and had to go to the bathroom a lot (if there was a bathroom, if you know what I mean). The last team, Team Other, was working like the Egyptians did. Well, expect for Squidward who was lying back on his tan again.

"Man, you just got to help us!" snapped Gerald to him.

"Oh no! I am not gonna help you of any of these people!" yelled Squidward.

"Yeah, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Stop the madness! It burns! Make the world stop from spinning! I can't take it anymore!" Carl shouted and interrupted, which made everyone look at him.

"Wow, Carl! I actually believed you there for a second!" said Brad.

"Thanks, I saw it on a soap opera."

"Whatever!" Squidward and Gerald said in unison.

"That's it!" Sam said.

"What?"

"If Squidward keeps tanning, then I can use the sun's direct heat on the tray to make lots of things!" he explained.

"You know, that makes a lot of sense." Chuckie said.

"Thanks."

"And I'll get my ray!" Sheldon said.

"And my other invention...thing." Dib said confused.

"OK, this better work, or else tanning and the sun isn't gonna be the only thing on your face," threated Libby to Sam.

"Yeah, it better work!" said Lil.

"It must work." agreed Susie.

Sam, Sheldon, and Dib putted their objects together and made a small machine that can solar power from Squidward's tanning tray.

"And you said tanning was a bad thing." Squidward laughed at Gerald as his nose went up and down.

It was sunset once again, and we cut to Team Mean Girlz vs. Team Idiot with Mr. Sin as he is there, too.

"Welcome back folks, I hope you saw what was going on here today," he said to the audience. "Today's challenge will be a bit more difficult. It's going to be...a snowball fight!"

"What?" Team Mean Girlz, Team Idiot and Stimpy from the audience said in that order.

"Yes, a snowball fight."

"Man, that's easy, we're gonna take those girls down like it's a piece of cake!" Sheen whispered to his team.

"Cake? Where?" Patrick said stupidly.

"There is no cake, you nimrod!" Harold snapped at him. "Although I am hungry for some now."

Mr. Sin blew a horn and everyone started to the challenge since everything was set up and they knew how to do it. At the end, Team Mean Girlz was pooped while Team Idiot was seemed victorious.

"And the winner is...Team Idiot! What an outstanding job!" Mr. Sin said. "And your prize is...a whole bunch of food for tomorrow's day!"

Team Idiot cheered as they won and made fun of the other team, who felt like hiding in the snow. Meanwhile with the last challenge, it was different because of the climate. The goal was to make it though the sand and hotness to win a desert race. Only two people were chosen from both teams which were Jimmy and Libby. Mr. Sin blew the same horn again and the two ran. Jimmy could barely see what was going on, while Libby was running like in the fields thanks to her relaxation. At the end, Libby won the race, so Team Nick lost. The score was now Team Other 1st, Team Idiot 2nd, Team Nick 3rd, and Team Mean Girlz last.

In the desert, everyone decided to get some sleep after what happened. "_I can't believe I lost," _thought Jimmy._ "I knew that there was sand and the sweat, but I saw something else, a demon of some sort. Then again, this reality game show is driving everyone nuts, and tomorrow's another day to win." _

Later that night, Jimmy had the weirdest yet scariest dream. He was in a dark, black room with nothing inside. Then, lights went on and saw his friends and others being whipped, tortured, and violently accused of stuff they didn't do.

"What is this place?" he said to himself.

Then, he saw Timmy and Cindy about to be whipped on the backs.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" he yelled.

But the man who was about to whip them didn't hear him and did it. Timmy and Cindy were screaming in terror of help, but there was nothing to do.

"Hey, did you hear me!" Jimmy shouted. Instead of him bumping into the guy, he phased through like a ghost. "What was that?"

Jimmy heard some sort of evil laugh from behind him. It was from...

"Zim?"

"No behind me!" Zim snapped and pointed behind someone...or something. It was the same demon that Jimmy saw from the desert challenge. The demon was black with scales all over him. It had red eyes, so red as your blood. It swooped down to Jimmy and everything went blank. Jimmy woke up from the sudden nightmare and had some sweat coming down from his face. He turned around and saw everyone alright.

"_What was all that? The demon? Everyone that I know and don't know of getting hurt? But most of all, Timmy and Cindy." _Jimmy thought again. He took out his necklace that was on him all the time suddenly starting from this afternoon. "_Did this necklace give me a vision? What could it be about? The necklace, the game show, everyone is from a...dare I say it...different worlds."

* * *

_

What about the necklace Jimmy has? The others from the last chapter. What could this all mean? Find out in Chapter 6: More Powers Than Meets the Eye, next! And remember, SOME FLAMES PLEASE and sorry if I didn't update much. 


	6. Chapter 6: More Powers then Meets theEye

Author's Note: I own no Nickelodeon TV show shown here so don't even try it. SOME FLAMES PLEASE and write the best reviews!

* * *

Chapter 6: More Powers then Meets the Eye

The next day, Jimmy opened his eyes and everyone was alright again. However, he saw something different...everyone had a different lettered necklace on from the challenge! He woke up Timmy.

"Psst, Timmy, wake up." he whispered.

"What?" Timmy whispered back.

"You might wanna take a look at your neck."

"Why? I don't even _have_ a neck!" snapped Timmy, but he looked anyway. He had on a necklace that said "I". "AHHH! Why didn't you tell me about this!"

"Timmy, shh!" shushed Jimmy, but was too late. The rest woke up.

"What was that?" said Otto.

"Aww, I was having a great dream!" whined SpongeBob.

"I didn't." said Danny.

"Jimmy, why did you wake us up?" groaned Jenny.

"Well, um..." started Jimmy. "You see, I..."

"Hey, what's up with these necklaces?" interrupted Zim. Team Nick had one. Jimmy had a "N", Timmy had an "I", SpongeBob had a "C", Otto had a "K", Tommy had a "T", Danny and Arnold had an "O", Jenny had another "N", and Zim had a "S" (guess what that spells?). They were all made from the same material and all silver.

"Hey didn't hunt these necklaces in that challenge a couple of days ago?" asked Arnold.

"Duh, of course they are!" snapped Otto. Suddenly, they got beamed up to a part of the woods. They were the only ones. Mr. Sin appeared.

"Welcome to the Survival Test," said Mr. Sin. "Since you're done so well, you get the chance to vote of your own teammate."

"That doesn't make any sense!" yelled Otto.

"Oh, yes it does! Trust me." said Mr. Sin in a deep voice. "So, start up with the paper and vote off your teammate! Whoever was the worst, I mean. But only from your own team, and not anyone else, or your team will be disqualified. When you're done, put your paper into "

Everyone sat down and started to write down the name of their teammate. Jimmy was the first person to be done first. He showed it to the audience and said "Zim". The next person was SpongeBob and said "Otto". It kept going on and on until everyone was done.

"Well, here are the results." said Mr. Sin. A screen appeared to the audience and them showing the names.

Zim: 4

Otto: 3

SpongeBob: 1

Jimmy: 1

"Zim, it looks like you're voted off." finished Mr. Sin. Zim screamed all the way and went up to him.

"What does that mean?" Zim asked. Then, a trapdoor dropped him.

"We'll be right back after these messages." Mr. Sin said to the audience. Cutting to them...

"Well, it was a good thing that Zim guy lost." said Mr. Blik.

"Yeah, that guys was alright, but not so much." agreed Ren Hoek.

"You mean like you, Ren?" said Stimpy.

"Shut up, you fool!" Ren snapped and slapped him.

"Yeah, you know, why does that guy sound so familiar?" asked Daggett Beaver.

"Oh, that's right, how should we know since the beginning of the game!" sarcastically his brother, Norbert said.

"And, we're back," said Mr. Sin. "Now, let's see the people who got almost voted off have something to say.

"Zim was kinda not right, and he didn't follow the team right. So, I'm glad that I was put in charge. However, there is something weird about him..." Jimmy trailed off.

"Man, that sponge and two other people almost put me off! Luckily, I was saved by that Zim dude." Otto said.

"I can't believe Otto was the only one who wanted me off, as I say. Man, I hate that guy." SpongeBob said.

"And there you have it. Unfortunately, Zim can't talk since he lost." Mr. Sin said to the audience. "Oh well, moving on."

Team Nick and Team Other moved into the woods and Team Idiot and Team Mean Girlz moved into the forest (there is no real difference really). Back to Team Nick, still wondering why they had those necklaces on them.

"You know, we have been out here for like, two days, and found nothing but these necklaces? How did these get on us anyway?" asked Otto.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." replied Danny.

"Um, guys..." said Arnold in a distance. "I think you might wanna see this." The rest came over to him and saw him doing some "Earthbending" and "Waterbending", but at the same time!

"Tell me I'm not seeing this. You're controlling the water and ground at the same time. Wicked awesome!" Tommy said to Arnold.

"Hey, I was about to say the same thing!" snapped Otto.

"I think I got it by wearing this necklace." Arnold said.

"If we had powers like yours, it will so cool, yet freaky at the same time." SpongeBob said.

"Yeah, very freaky. But not as freaky as Jenny's powers." Danny said looking at Jenny. She gave him a smile, then two asteroids were coming down from the sky into Tommy's and Otto's direction. Jenny tried to jump in, but their necklaces started to glow. Otto held one asteroid and was strong, Tommy made a shield and that other one got destroyed. The necklaces stopped glowing and the boys turned around to see their friends all surprised.

"Wow...can we do that again?" asked Otto. SpongeBob fainted. We cut to him waking up around the night.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You fainted when Otto and Tommy used their powers on those asteroids." replied Danny.

"So, that was real?"

"Uh...duh." said Timmy.

"I think we all found something in common," Jimmy started to say. "Ever since, this morning, we had on these necklaces that spell something. Then, in the afternoon, we all got powers, expect for SpongeBob, Timmy and I."

"Yeah, it's way too bad. Danny's power is to be a ghost, my power was that I got more upgraded, Tommy has an healing power and shield attack, Otto can lift heavy things, Arnold can control water and the ground, and that's it." explained Jenny.

"Wow, maybe I'll get powers too from my necklace." said SpongeBob.

"I doubt that." said Otto.

"Not funny."

"Still, there are so many questions. I mean, why were we and our friends chosen? What kind of game is this? And why do we have these necklaces that have powers?" questioned Danny.

"I don't know, but I don't _want_ to know." replied Jimmy. "Well, it looks now we should get to bed. Just one more challenge for tomorrow."

"Hey Jimmy, what is the score since I missed everything? asked SpongeBob. Jenny pulled up a screen from her body to show the results.

Team Nick: 1st place

Team Mean Girlz: 2nd place

Team Idiot: 3rd place

Team Other: 4th place

"Oh. Thanks."

"You're welcome." said Jenny. The team went to bed with their own protection of the night. We go to Team Mean Girlz as they are sleeping as well. Angelica is not sleeping with the others as they are in one group because she doesn't wants to. Then, hands from the bushes kidnap Sam, Wanda, Cindy, Kimi, Reggie, Sandy, Helga, and Gaz while Angelica is the only one there. Brad also becomes kidnapped from Team Other.

End Day 3.

* * *

Sorry I didn't update in a long time, I had problems with the Internet. Stupid computer! SOME FLAMES PLEASE and write reviews, lots of them! Chapter 6: We Win, next! 


	7. Chapter 7: We Win

Author's Note: I do not own any nicktoons in this story, just the game show/plot. SOME FLAMES PLEASE and write lots of reviews!

* * *

Chapter 6: We Win!

The next day, all the teams (expect for Team Mean Girlz) got sent into the first place they started.

"Welcome back, to Unive-Surviver!" Mr. Sin came back out, and the audience clapped their hands. "Today is the final challenge."

"Um, do you know where is Team Mean Girlz?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah, and where's Brad?" Sam added from her group.

"Well, it looks like they didn't come back from last night," Mr. Sin gave them both a sly look. "However, we will start. The final challenge is...trivia."

"Trivia?" Jimmy asked.

"Trivia?" the rest of the teams said in unison.

"Trivia?" the audience also said in unison.

"Yes, trivia." Mr. Sin annoyed. " Choose the smartest person from your team and let him or her came up here!"

The teams whispered to each other. We cut to Team Nick.

"OK, I say that Jimmy should go up." Timmy said.

"No, really! I insist! One of your guys should go up." said Jimmy.

"Oh, come on! It's just a bunch of trivia questions! What can go wrong?" Otto asked.

"And besides, Timmy did say that you are the smartest kid in the universe." Tommy added. Jimmy sighs.

"Fine, I'll do it." he said. Jimmy, Squidward, and Cosmo went up. Then, the spotlights go onto them like in "Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?"

"All right, first question goes to Squidward." Mr. Sin started and pulled out a card. "The question is; What planet is Afpowjerwlsdfilsdjf?" Squidward stumbled.

"Uh, the planet of dirt?" Squidward answered nervously.

"Wrong! The correct answer is the planet of goofs." Sin pushed a button and he landed back with his team. "The second question goes to Jimmy." he turns to him, Jimmy gulps. "Your question is;How much is in a proton?"

"That's easy, really. It's 30, 000 neutrons." Jimmy replied.

"Neutron, you are...correct! Next question goes to Cosmo. Now;What does being an idiot mean?"

"Uh, I don't know." Cosmo replied.

"And you are...also correct! No one really knows what being an idiot means!"

"Hey!"

Mr. Sin then turns to the camera and audience. "Now folks, I'll be back with the results after these massages." Jimmy and Cosmo go back to their teams.

"Wow dude, I didn't even know that!" Timmy said to Jimmy.

"Yeah. You know, something tells me that Mr. Sin took the girls and Brad." said Jimmy. The others look shocked.

"You're kidding, right?" Arnold asked.

"No. You see, I tend to have these visions."

"Great, now you get a power! What about me?" Timmy annoyed.

"Hey, don't forget me!" Spongebob added. Then, Mr. Sin came out with the results.

"And, welcome back to Unive-Surviver!" Sin said to the camera, again. "As you last saw, I asked three people from their teams since Team Mean Girlz went missing. And the results are that...everyone wins!"

"What?" everyone but him said in unison.

"I don't get it." Sheen said. Libby smacked her head for a reason.

"You see, I really couldn't decide. So, I made you all winners!" the idiots cheered. "And you all won...the giant king size Mobil-360! Enough to fit all of you in and filled with more features!"

"Oh, no! If you think you can win us off with some giant, shiny car with us trying to survive the past few days with other people, and trying to threaten us, then forget it!" Jimmy yelled.

"Well, it looks like I can blow up your worlds now. Counting in 3...2...o-"

"No!" the teams screamed again.

"The car is fine!" Jenny added.

"Great." Mr. Sin said.

"But we still can't leave without the girls and Brad!" Jimmy said.

"Very well. They are inside in car. Just go in there and you don't have watch the audience suffer."

"Suffer what?" Truman X asked from it. Suddenly, the audience got trapped with chains and couldn't move. "Never mind."

The three teams made it into the car, but Jimmy saw it happening with the audience. His vision he had a couple of days ago came true to them. The people were now beginning to get whipped and were hung up into bigger chains. As he got into the car w/the others, Jimmy looked down on them and sobbed a bit, looking out the window. The roof opened of the Unive-Surviver place, letting the car get out. It was good-bye...for now.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter is short and I didn't update long on this! SOME FLAMES PLEASE and write lots of reviews! 


	8. Chapter 8: Going and Get Back

Author's Note: I own nothing in this story expect for the game show and plot. SOME FLAMES PLEASE and write lots of reviews!

* * *

Chapter 8: Going and Get Back

The people were now in outer space, with the giant car. Jimmy was still looking out the window, and made his decision. He went into the control room as everyone was watching him deal with the controls.

"Neutron, what are you doing?" Cindy asked.

"I'm calculating the distance how we got here and..." Jimmy got interrupted.

"In English, please?" asked Chuckie.

"We're turning back to save those other people."

"Are you nuts!" Sam/Squid yelled.

"Yeah, we barely made it out alive." Libby added.

"Look, we all have something in common." Jimmy said.

"We all love sandwiches?" Cosmo stupidly.

"Ultralord is real?" Sheen also stupidly.

"No! What we do have in common is that we dealed with the same life...in various ways of course. Now, I'm turning us back to save those other people because, I know how they feel." Jimmy insisted by dealing with the controls more.

"You mean hurt, frightened, and that stuff." Danny agreed.

"Then, how do you..." Dib also got stopped.

"I say we turn back and save those other people. Who's with me and Jimmy?" asked Timmy.

"I am." SpongeBob said.

"Me, too dude." Otto agreed.

"I'm totally in." said Tommy. Everyone else mumbles in about joining in expect Helga.

"Well, I'm out! Why should I risk my life for some other stupid people!" she shouted.

"They're nice people." SpongeBob not really sure. Helga grunts.

"Oh, no! This is silly! So, I'm gonna say this once; There is no way that we're turning back, just to save some other stupid people!" the scene changes back to the network, where everyone his hiding. Helga is in the same position. "I can't believe we've turned back, just to save some other stupid people!"

"Come on, Helga. I have to." Gerald said.

"Thanks, I feel better now." says Helga in a sarcastic tone.

"Shh, there they are." Jimmy points to the other people. They were worse than before when they left. Most of the people had some blood dripping out. The kids/animals/in-humans had to work to death, and Mr. Sin was in charge. "OK, I have a plan."

"This better be a good one, Neutron." Cindy whispered. Everyone gathered around him and he whispered the plan. We cut to Mr. Sin being the master of the people. He is sitting in his huge chair.

"Yes, this is great! Soon, I'll have every universe over me, Mr. Sin!" he chuckles to himself evilly.

"Hey, big butt!" someone yelled. Mr. Sin looked down and saw it was from SpongeBob. Otto and Arnold were right beside him. "Yeah, you! Come get us!"

"Yeah, dork!" Otto added.

"Guards, get them!" Sin yelled, but none came out because he didn't have any yet. "For the love of..." he got out from his chair and started to chase, Arnold, Otto, and SpongeBob. While he was distracted, the girls and idiots got the workers out of their chains, Wanda and Cosmo were doing most of the work with their wands.

"Hey, I know you! You escaped with those other people!" Truman said to Helga.

"Yeah, and we came back, see? Not that I wanted to!" she snapped. Eventually, they got all the people out by Mr. Sin's chains and stuff, by working together. Meanwhile, Mr. Sin was still chasing the three kids backstage. Then, Otto, SpongeBob, and Arnold jumped and Sin landed into a trap under the ground. He couldn't get out.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't you?" Jimmy came over.

"Yeah, you'll never get outta there." Timmy added.

"I'll get you lousy kids if this is the last thing I do!" Sin urged to get out, but couldn't. Libby came over.

"Guys, we got all of them out. Come and see." the rest of the people, followed her. When everyone was gone backstage, Mr. Sin suddenly had his eyes glowing and transformed into a shadow. He got out of the trap.

"They think they can stop me." Sin laughs evilly. Out front, Libby was right. Everyone was out. Most of the people were confused. Some were upset. Others were both. Jimmy came to speak.

"People, people, quiet!" everyone turned to him. "Look, I know this might be very, very awkward."

"I'll say it is." remarked an orange cat that had spots. He was also attached to a dog.

"Hey, you people did escape!" a 13 year old female teenager with red hair said. Her name was Ginger.

"Yeah, but do you know why we came back?" Jimmy asked.

"Because you people love us?" Stimpy asked, and his friend Ren slapped him again.

"No, but close."

"All we're just saying is that we came back so...so...hey, why did we come back?" Cosmo stupidly. Jimmy groans.

"Because, well..."

"You did say that we 'dealed' with this stuff before, but in various ways." Gaz said, the people who got escaped looked more bright.

"So, what do we do now?" Daggett asked.

"Hey, you sound like Zim, he's the alien!" Dib pointed then he attacked Daggett.

"Get off me you spooty-spoot person!"

"We don't have time for this!" Sandy said.

"Yeah, we gotta vamoose and get outta here!" another 13 year old yelled that was in a wheelchair. His name was Pelswick.

"No! We can't leave yet!" Jimmy shouted.

"Huh?" everyone else confused.

"Why can't be leave yet?" Aang asked, who was 12 and had on red and yellow clothes.

"Because, we gotta end Mr. Sin's game show once and for all!"

"Well, shutting down this network does sound like a good idea..." June said.

"I'm in with him!" Timmy said.

"You mean _we're _in." Tommy corrected. Timmy, Tommy, Danny, SpongeBob, Otto, Arnold, and Jenny put their hands in, meaning that they were with Jimmy. Their friends did the same.

"Ah, what the heck? I'm in." an 11 year old Doug agreed and put his hand in. Eliza Thornberry and Rudy Tabootie looked at each other and put their hands in. The animals did the same.

"So, it's agreed. If we're gonna get outta here, we need to work together." Jimmy said.

"Hi, I'm Daggett. What's your name, baby?" Daggett was hitting on Sandy, then she punched him in reply. Norbert couldn't help but laugh out loud. Sandy came up to him.

"Wanna see me try it on you?" Sandy asked and Norbert stopped laughing.

Jimmy looked at that awkwardly. "Anyway, on with the plan..."

* * *

I hope this is a good chapter. SOME FLAMES PLEASE and write lots of reviews! 


	9. Chapter 9: The Battle Begins

Author's Note: I do not own anything in this story expect for Mr. Sin and the game show. **You can write flames, but not so much, PLEASE!

* * *

**

Chapter 9: The Battle Begins

Mr. Sin gets out from his place and looked around the front place. He saw nobody.

"All right! I know you're here, come on out!" Sin yelled.

"Right here!" Truman came out, along with Daggett, Waffle, and Stimpy. They were carrying cannons filled with slime. "Get him!" the boys slimed Mr. Sin from top to bottom. Then, Aang appeared using his Earthbending on the guy.

"That's ENOUGH!" Sin's voice boomed. He used his powers and trapped the kids in a bowl of darkness (as I call it). "Excellent."

"Don't forget about us!" Eliza said swinging on a long wire with Doug and Ginger. They pounced on him and Sheen, Cosmo, Patrick, Harold, Phil, and the other idiots clobbered onto Mr. Sin.

"Man, this is fun!" Phil said.

"Yeah! Take that, evil Sin guy!" Harold laughed. Then, Sin defeated him by getting off them.

"Now, this is just sick! Right now I want you all..." the villain stopped as Ickis, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Oblina and Krumm got together and scared him.

"Well, that was fun!" said Ickis.

"Minions, attack!" giant blue blobs came out and were destroying now everyone and attacking everyone at the front.

Meanwhile, backstage, Ren and Blik were using CatDog as a rope. Ren was holding onto Cat and Mr. Blik held onto Dog.

"Hey, we're not a rope!" Cat shouted.

"Too bad!" Ren snapped at him.

"Don't worry, Cat. I think this is fun." Dog said.

"Shut it, pooch!" Blik barked at him.

"Hey, why are you guys even doing this anyway?" Cat asked. Gordon and Rocko got onto CatDog like them being part of a slingshot. Cat now realized what was gonna happen. "No! Don't do it!" but was too late.

"OK, you two can let go now!" Gordon said. Ren and Blik did so with Norbert pulling on CatDog and Gordon, CatDog, and Rocko went into the air and directly went into one of the blobs and came out with some goo on them.

"Wow, let's go again!" Dog happily.

"We'll pass." Rocko and Cat said at once and barfed in one bucket for each of them. All the animals and kids helped each other out, defeating one by one with the blobs by going into them and the blobs disappearing like before.

"This was nuts!" Daggett shouts.

"Hey, I'm not crazy!" Sheen insulted.

"I didn't you, eh?" a fire breathing monster stomped out to where everyone was after that.

"Everyone! Run for your lives!" Twister yelled and panicked. Everyone else did so, expect for Otto, Tommy, Danny, Jenny and SpongeBob. Their necklaces suddenly activated which made everyone turn in shock even Mr. Sin.

"The necklaces? But how!" he exclaimed. The kids eyes glowed white then stopped and started to do things with their powers. Tommy used his shield and the other got behind him. Danny attacked the blobs with his ghost powers. Otto threw some of the blobs giants at the Fire monster and started to melt.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" he said to himself.

"Now that gives me an idea..." Arnold to himself and turned to SpongeBob. "SpongeBob, follow my lead." the yellow sponge nodded. They both went side by side. Arnold unleashed his Waterbending with the help of SpongeBob, who finally got a power. He used his jellyfish blast attack and melted part of the fire monster, two. They gave each other a high five.

The others were watching them.

"Wow, they sure are unique." Squidward remarked.

"I'll say." Krumm agreed.

"Say, how did those kids got those powers anyway?" Norbert asked. The rest shrugged. Soon, all of the blobs were gone, and the fire monster was halfway melted.

"Now, let's work all together now!" Tommy leaded. He used his force shield to dodge attacks that his friends hid under, too. Danny used his ghostly wail, and knocked the monster down, but didn't surprisingly turn back human.

"Man, my powers must be upgraded from the necklace." he said to himself.

"No kidding, I feel the same!" Jenny overheard him while she was being attacked. "A little help here?"

"Um, sorry." Danny went up to her with the fire monster. It didn't burn through Jenny, but she did need the help. The two threw the fire monster up into the air and Arnold, Tommy, Otto, and SpongeBob threw a huge bowl of water at him at once that came from the island.

"All right, man!" Otto yelled. From the strength, Jenny and Danny fell toward each other and kissed each other on the lips. Bits of fire went over them like rain.

"Are they kissing!" Sam asked angrily.

"They better not be!" Sheldon yelled in reply.

"Someone's jealous." Tuck teased.

"More like two." Tucker added. The boys laughed until Sam and Sheldon gave them a furious look. "Never mind."

Meanwhile, back with the team...

"Hey where's Timmy and Jimmy?" SpongeBob asked. The others looked around until Mr. Sin's voice boomed from nowhere.

"If you wanna find your friends, follow me!" he said. All the people saw a huge door open from a wall and in a trance, SpongeBob, Tommy, Otto, Danny, Arnold, and Jenny followed to it. The others couldn't stop them, and didn't like they were also in the trance, only not going to the door. So, the six kids got to the door and went inside. The door closed from the wall, and the rest of the people woke up from the trance.

"Hey, what happened?" Carl asked. The others didn't reply.

* * *

Find out in the next chapter, about what's behind the wall! Sorry if it's short and has some errors. Please forgive! And don't forget to review. 


	10. Chapter 10: What's in Here

Chapter 10: What's In Here

Where we last saw our heroes, the six kids got pulled behind the wall. However, on the other side...

"Ugh, what happened?" groaned SpongeBob.

"I don't know. Everything is so...bright light in here." Danny said.

"So what now?" Otto asked.

"Look!" Arnold pointed. The rest turned around and saw Timmy and Jimmy lying on the ground, covered in blood. Tommy got near them and used his healing power and all the blood disappeared.

"Wha..." Timmy said confused.

"Are you guys okay?" Jenny asked.

"Well, the last thing that I remembered was that Timmy and I were pulled in by a black light and then...a knife...killed." Jimmy stuttered. Arnold put his hand on his back.

"Don't worry, Tommy healed you both. We'll be fine." he said.

"Yeah, for now." SpongeBob said worried. Suddenly, the ground rumbled and a figure appeared...

Back with the others outside...

"That's it! The eight are locked in!" Libby exclaimed, trying to find the door behind the wall.

"Great, now what?" Dib asks.

"I say we ram in," Sheen said. He rams to the wall, and falls down, hard. "I'm OK!"

"You're just stupid."

"Hi, big-headed kid!" Dib groans. The others try to open the door on the wall as well.

--

The figure turns out to be...

"Zim!" they all yelled at once.

"Yes, it's me." the green alien replied.

"What happened to you?" Jimmy demanded.

"When I lost, I was sent...to train. You see, Neutron, this Sin guy is really your enemy. One that is too powerful to defeat. He told me, that he sent all of the messages to every single dimension, every world, every universe. To be a part of the audience, or a contestant. The trance pulled the people who read them, and brought them here...by force. To make a long story short, Mr. Sin was out to get one target...you."

"What?"

"Yes, you!" Zim pulled out a knife and aimed Jimmy, but he dodged it.

"Well, you can tell that Sin guy that he has to take us before Jimmy." Timmy said. The others agreed and activated their powers.

And so one of the greatest fights began. Zim used his spider legs from his backpack and a laser, one from Irken tectnology. Zim aimed his laser at SpongeBob, then he fell down. Tommy healed him as fast as he can, and SB got back up. Jenny went to kick Zim, but one of his spider legs grabbed her leg and she couldn't move.

"Jenny!" Danny ran to get her, but another spider leg threw Danny up in the air. He fell down and turned back human.

Otto picked up some of the ground, which made a piece of the land wiggle and Zim fell down. Arnold and SpongeBob kicked Zim, that made him release Jenny.

"That was a close one." she said. Suddenly SpongeBob, Otto, Danny, Tommy, Arnold, and Jenny felt weak. They fell down, feeling like they lost.

"Oh...so weak." Arnold groans.

"Can't...move." Otto added. Zim laughs evilly.

"What the heck did you do to them!" Timmy demands.

"Nothing," Zim responded. "You see, when you and them wear these necklaces, you get special powers. However, you and Jimmy didn't. The powers feel great at first, but soon start to fade out...fast. And soon, your friends will become NOTHING! Just NOTHING!"

"Help...us..." Jenny pleaded. Zim laughed evilly some more until something inside of Timmy, made him grow.

He felt the anger and sadness laughed at the pity of his new friends dying every second, and the sadness that his friends were...gonna die, of course. Timmy growled as he grew black scales, red eyes, and became 90 times his size. Jimmy and Zim were in shock as it happened. Timmy was now...a demon.

"That's his power!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess so." Zim said. He screams and runs into another door. Jimmy is catching up to him until it closes on him.

"Drat!" he complained. "Well, with my friends dying and my closet universal friend turned to a demon, there's only one thing to do..."

--

"I knew this was a stupid idea!" Ickis grumbled. "Why did I even come here anyway?"

"I don't know, you were the one who dragged us in here." Krumm replied.

"And I'm quite sure everything will be alright." Oblina agreed. Then the ground rumbled. Every rock, every pebble shook in the room.

They all saw it. They looked up and saw...the demon of Turner.

"RUN!" Truman X shouted as everyone panicked, ran and screamed. A roar came from the demon of Turner, and walked into the place.

Author's Note: I'm so sorry for not updating on this for a month and that this may be short! I will continue on this whatever you like it or not. Please R&R.


	11. Chapter 11: Back to Normal

Chapter 11: Back to Normal

Jimmy then thought hard. He really did in order to save his friends. Soon, a door came up upon him and opened it. It lead him into the front of the studio, where Demon Turner was destroying practically everything.

"This was not what I got paid for!" Angelica said.

"We're not even supposed to be even here, man!" Ren Hoek told her.

"I'm a woman."

"I know."

"This is not radical!" Twister shouted.

"Of course it isn't!" Reggie snapped.

Jimmy turned and looked back at the open door and saw his friends lying there, and dying. He wiped a tear off his face.

"I won't forget." he said to himself. Then the door closed automatically. Jimmy ran out and got a plan to get on Demon Turner. He saw his tail whacking things and that was it... to get on the tail. He ran over, trying to dodge the people and stuff. Jimmy finally reached it and grabbed the tail. "Got it!" Jimmy said. But the tail kept on moving back and forth. However Jimmy hung onto it as hard as he can. His friends including Dib, Gaz, Cosmo, and Wanda saw this.

"Is that guy crazy!" Dib exclaimed. "He's gonna get killed!"

"You call him crazy, I call him cute." Gaz said. Dib just stared awkward at his sister.

"And why does that demon look so familiar?" asked Wanda.

"Because we met him on our long trip?" replied Cosmo.

"No, it's not that dear."

"Jimmy! As your best friend, I demand you to get down there!" Sheen yelled. But Jimmy didn't hear him.

"Neutron, get your big butt down there now!" yelled Cindy, but Jimmy couldn't hear her too. All his friends yelled at him to come down as hard as they could.

But Jimmy was on a mission. A mission that could be a large impact on his life. He finally reached the top of the demon and got up.

"That was close." he said.

"Close this!" a voice yelled. Jimmy knew it and saw...Zim.

"Zim! But how..."

"The door! Yep, it's always easy for anything...isn't it?"

"There is no way you're gonna stop me!"

"Too bad! 'Cause Mr. Sin and I teamed up...and we do in face make a good team." Then Zim pulled out a vaporizer. "So surrender and no one gets hurt."

"Never!" Jimmy snapped. Suddenly the ground shook. However they were both on Timmy's back, which made him move hard. Jimmy and Zim fell back a bit and got up. Zim aimed at Jimmy, who dodged all his blasts, It semmed to trealyy aim at Timmy or the wall. Then the demon started to groan in pain. "Timmy..." he said cpncerned.

"So does that mean you surrender now?" Zim asked. Before Jimmy could answer, he saw six figures behind Zim. He smirked.

Then Zim got punched from the back and fell down. The punch seemed to come from Danny. Beside him were Tommy, Jenny, SpongeBob, Otto, and Arnold. Jimmy was in shock.

"You're...you're...you're..." Jimmy stuttered.

"Yes, we're alive." SpongeBob replied.

"But...but how?"

"We don't know. First we're dying, the next, we're bright and alive." Tommy said. The six went up to hug Jimmy. However Zim got up and saw this, still not defeated but hurt.

"Sorry to ruin this touchy, feeling moment." Zim said as he laughed evilly. The others turned around.

But the ground shook again as from Timmy's back. They were about to fall until Jimmy hung onto a big scale, and everyone was holding each other's hand.

"This is the end!" Otto panicked.

"Yeah it was nice knowing you." SpongeBob said.

"No hosey, boys!" said Jenny. The guys looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"I mean we can't give up now."

"She's right. It looks like we have to work together." Arnold agreed.

"Okay, Zim, you're up!" Jenny said. She saw Zim trying to work his jetwork, but backfired.

"Fine I'll do it!" Zim said. He then climbed on top of Jenny, Danny, Arnold, Tommy, Otto, SpongeBob, and Jimmy. Followed in that order, everyone got on the back part.

"That was too close." called SpongeBob.

"Hey, look at that!" Tommy pointed. They turned around and saw a golden sting that looked like a leash around Timmy.

"Hmm, I wonder why we never saw that before." Danny said. Jimmy went over to it carefully and pulled on it. Nothing happened the first time, but suddenly the back started to shake again, but like at a greater movement.

"Let's get off!" Danny shouted.

"Agreed!" Arnold responded. Since Danny was a ghost, Jenny was a robot, and Tommy can fly, Zim and Jimmy got on Jenny, Otto and SpongeBob went on Tommy, and Arnold went on Arnold and flew down as fast as they could.

When they reached the ground, they gasped as they saw the demon becoming smaller and smaller. Everyone in the room took a few steps back and saw...Timmy Turner! Yeah, he was panting and groaning. Soon he lied down, mostly like he was defeated somehow.

---------------------  
What did the pull on the string mean? Is Timmy alive? Will our heroes and rest all get outta here? Please R&R! Sorry is this is crappy!


	12. Chapter 12: Conclusion

Conclusion

"Timmy? Our Timmy?" questioned Wanda.

"Yeah...That was awesome!" said Sheen.

"Huh?"

"What?" said Chuckie.

"Eh?" Zim and Daggett asked in unison.

"Well they did save our lives." Squidward stated.

"And that's our job." said Danny.

"That was the most greatest movie I have ever seen!" Cosmo said stupidly.

"Yeah let's watch it again!" agreed Patrick.

"Cosmo, everything was real!" Wanda snapped at her husband.

"Even that CatDog?" asked Cosmo.

"Yes."

"Even when Timmy turned into a huge, scary monster?"

"Yes."

"Even that Asthma Hound Chihuahua that choked me for a long time?"

"What Asthma Hound Chihuahua?"

"You see, it all started a few moments ago when Jimmy and the others were inside that gigantic door." We cut to Cosmo's flashback.

_Cosmo is speaking to someone. "Hi, I'm Cosmo. What's your name?"_

"_Uh, Hoek! Ren Hoek!" he replied. _

"_Ren?" Cosmo laughs. "That's a girl's name." he laughs until Ren strangles him._

"_Why you feethy swine? I will keel you!" Ren strangles Cosmo and his face turns blue. _

"_Can't feel my throat! Clogger than Super Toilet! Can't breahe." _

End flashback.

"And that's how I got my fear of Chihuahuas." said Cosmo finished to his wife.

"So, where is this "Ren Hoek" anyway?" Wanda asked using air quotes.

Cosmo points to him talking to Mr. Blik. "Right there, next to the cat." And it ends up Wanda laughing.

"So, since the car can't fit us all, including the other people, what do we do now?" Tucker questioned.

"Hey, look what Dib and I found!" Dil shouted. Behind him was a giant ship that had S.S. NICKTOONS on it. Although it was a bit ripped.

"How...where did you get that?" Henry asked, shocked.

"We don't...know." responded Dib. Henry got an awkward look.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Gordon insisted.

"Yeah!" Rocko agreed. Everyone got into the ship. Jimmy and his pals were talking about what happened.

"So, it's over?" asked Otto.

"We don't know yet. But it's over...for now." replied Arnold.

"And we'll be ready." said Danny.

"Yeah. Do you guys think we'll ever meet again?" Jenny questioned.

"I hope so. In time." Timmy said.

"Timmy, that's not right. It's in the universes." Jimmy corrected.

"I'm guessing you watch "Back To The Future" and its parts many times." said Tommy. Timmy smirked.

"Quick, let's go so we can be first up!" said SpongeBob. The rest followed him into the ship expect for Danny and Jenny.

"So, do you think we'll meet each other?" Jenny said.

"Yeah. We will." Danny replied. They both blush and get into the ship. (a/n: In my story, "The Danny Jenny Collison", Danny and Jenny do meet. You should check it out)

After everyone was in the ship, Jimmy drove it and to everyone amazement, it flew! So it zoomed out of the show and were off. Hopefully to return to their homes.

When it was gone, a hand popped up. A hand from Sin. "Yes, leave this place. I swear, Jimmy and friends will have my revenge." he looked at Zim who was unconscious on the floor. Mr. Sin took him as the screen turned black.

FIN

OH YEAH...

_"So, they're the ones who have the necklaces. They shall must use it in great use...to stop Sin and his evil plan." a female voice said. "They must."_


End file.
